Flight
by jadedlilgirl
Summary: "This is pure torture. What am I doing huddled up in a private plane with my friends, my daughter- no! our daughter, the woman I love and the man she's going to marry. *Chuckles* Shakespeare would love to write about such a tragic love story."


**Aaaaahhhhhhhh! Someone deleted the other chappies for three of my fics and I am frustrated. I still have the story line in my head but its just so gut-wrenching, I can't even type a single word. This is just a ONE-SHOT, so I could divert my agression and calmly collect myself as I re-type chapters for my three fics. DAMN IT! CURSES! I HATE THE WORLD! Okay maybe I don't. So here we go, lets be depressed together. I am focusing on H&M here so some characters might seem like they only have fleeting moments.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. IT BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI! GOD DAMN IT!**

**This was inspired by Grey's Anatomy's Season Finale.**

* * *

_Haruka's POV_**  
**

This is pure torture. What am I doing huddled up in a private plane with friends, my daughter- no! our daughter, the woman I love and the man she's going to marry. *Chuckles* Shakespeare would love to write about such a tragic love story. She looks so beautiful. I know she will look even more beautiful in her wedding dress. Its bitter-sweet, really, I always wanted to see her in a wedding dress, I was just hoping she would be side by side with me. Not, Ryuichi Sano, renowned pianist. *Sigh* Where did I go wrong? You said you weren't ready. I waited and waited until you were. But you'll never be ready, not with me.

_Flashback#_

_5 years ago_

_Seven years together. Lucky seven as I thought. I would propose to her. 23 years of age is a good age to be married to someone like Michiru. She's just starting her career as a violinist and I know she will just flourish. The world will love her. But before the world claims her. I just want her to be mine. Mrs Tenoh. Michiru Tenoh. I look around to where she is, she is in her studio again, fiddling with her violin again. I approach her, embracing her from behind. She immediately leans her head on my shoulders._

_"Ruka?" She asked, I know she suspects I'm worried about something. Who wouldn't be? "What's wrong?" This time she twists her body to face me, carefully placing her violin on the safe area of the ground before cupping my cheeks._

_"I... I just... have something important to tell you..." She stepped back, understanding that my big speech would be another confession and it might take a while for me to choke it out._

_"Go on." She presses, with a small smile gracing her face._

_"I have loved you for a long time now. Seven, seven magical years. We cruised through Highschool and university and here we still are..." I saw her mouth drop while her hands slowly lift to cover her shock. She's not stupid. I know she is on to me. So I continued, "I cannot imagine a life without you and I would be the happiest person in the world of you would... if you would spend the rest of your life with me." I took out the ring from my pocket and I knelt in front of her, her aqua hair dancing in the wind, she was trembling a bit as she turned her gaze from me and the ring. "Will you marry me?" I finally asked. I waited and waited for an answer. I think I momentarily stopped breathing. She still didn't answer. She opened her mouth a few times as if to say something but held herself against it._

_"Michiru?" I asked, anxiety evident in my tone._

_"I... I can't." She said, tears streaming down her eyes. My heart broke at the rejection. That is an understatement, my whole being was rattled. How does one react to this. "I... I can't Ruka, I'm not ready to be tied down yet. I have so much going on, I just can't give it up now." She shook uncontrollably as more tears ran down her face._

_What can I do? I stood up and languidly exited the same room she breathed in. I thought I knew enough. I thought I was enough. But I'm not._

_End Flashback#_

Now here I am, for my daughter's sake, I have to act civil no matter how it pains me to see her smile because of that man. Setsuna would often check on me. This was her fault anyways, convincing me to go so Hotaru doesn't feel torn between her parents. I suppose I owe her that. Hotaru is all I have left. My only connection to the love of my life... Michiru.

* * *

The plane shook uncontrollably as it hit turbulence, there was a storm brewing and it was not foreseen. No person in their right minds would fly through this weather. It was lovely a few hours ago, but mother nature can be swift with her moods. Haruka stood up from her seat to check on everyone else. Focusing on her frightened daughter's eyes, she reassured her.

"Hey, Hime-chan, everything's going to be okay. I'm here." She stroked Hotaru's pale face before giving Michiru a glance. Michiru just smiled at her and gave a polite bow. She was seated next to her fiance, of course. Just another painful reminder for the blonde.

That's when the plane shook even more vigorously. A few beeping accompanied by loud whirring noises could be heard across the plane and then the door was stripped open- to everyone's horror, specially Hotaru's, her Haruka-papa was just sucked out of the plane.

More beeping noises were heard as the plane descended in a fast speed. Nobody could even cry for the doomed blonde. Then- impact!

Her green eyes fluttered at the sunlight's invasion. Her hands roamed the ground she lies on, she felt twigs and leaves as she gathered dirt on her hands. She tried to stand up but felt all types of pain coursing through her body.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" She finally pushed herself up and noticed that a small piece of metal which looked to be the broken yet sharpened door handle on their private plane has punctured her mid-section, it was now slighlty staining her black dress shirt. She tried to grab the piece of metal but found out that her left shoulder was dislocated. Then it hit her, she has to find Hotaru and Michiru! Thankfully, apart from that nothing else was broken as she could walk with ease.

"Hotaru?! Setsuna?! Michiru?! Usagi?! Minako?! Makoto?! Rei?! Mamoru?! Ami?!" She yelled and she yelled for what seemed like hours. She could hear crying. She followed the sound and saw her little girl hanging from a tree about two-storeys high. Her eyes widened.

"Hime-chan!" She yelled out, the child immediately looked at her, crying in fits.

"Papa! Papa! Help!" She tried her best to hang on afraid of falling the hard ground.

She was looking around for anything. Anything to cushion her daughter's fall, but all she found was dirt and scraps. Frustrated, she grabs a handful of her hair and went directly below Hotaru.

"Hime-chan, I need you to listen to me. Okay, be a good girl for Papa, okay?" She looked at Hotaru's frightened purple eyes just waiting for the little girl to nod for reassurance. Hotaru nodded slowly.

"I need you to let go of the tree and jump. Papa will catch you honey, I swear, I will catch you!" Haruka cried in between her words, she wants to desperately fulfil her promise. 'Kami-sama, please let me help all of them. Please. I don't care what you do to me please' She thought to herself.

"Alright. Hime-chan, on a count of three, I want you to let go and come to me. I will catch you-"

"You promise?" Hotaru asked as her voice quivered. Haruka couldn't contain her tears as she answers with an equally shaky voice.

"When did I ever break a promise?" Hotaru shook her head. "Good. Three seconds, okay?" Another nod from Hotaru.

3 - She was praying to all the God's in the world to help her.

2- She remembers all her days with her daughter. Happy days.

1- I have to do this.

Hotaru let go, she felt a tug at her stomach as she falls, she closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground but what she felt was Haruka's body. The impact made Haruka sit down as she cradled her daughter in her arms. Her right arm was strong enough to catch the little girl. She couldn't help but break-down, it was a miracle. She didn't mind that the impact somehow pushed the invasive metal deeper into her body, she didn't care. Hotaru is safe. She gave a million kisses to Hotaru's tarnished face as they both held each other and cried.

"Kami-sama, you scared me Hime-chan."

"I knew you'd save me Papa." The little girl's grip got tighter on Haruka's sleeves. Thankful that here Papa is safe and that her Papa is also her hero.

"Ne, Hime-chan, we can't stay here, we have to find the others." Haruka cupped Hotaru's cheeks with her right hand as she assisted her when they stood up, it was then that the little noticed her Papa's left limping arm.

"Haruka-papa, your arm?" She pointed at Haruka's injury. Haruka looked at her shirt, glad that her bitterness from Michiru's wedding made her decide to wear a black shirt, otherwise, Hotaru would be freaking out by now.

"It's broken but I'll be fine." She grabbed the little girl's hand and led her deeper into the woods, trying to follow sounds of panic and shuffled steps. It took them hours to notice smoke from a distance. She tugged at Hotaru's arm and made a run towards what they thought was a plane on fire. When they reached their destination, they saw familiar faces. Usagi, an Injured Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei and Setsuna immediately ran towards the two of them.

"Oh Thank GOD! I thought you were-" She sobbed as she hugged the taller blonde then turning her attention on little Hotaru. "Hime-chan!" She squeezed the girl for dear life. Her pessimism has gotten the better of her for the past hour. Seeing both of them is a ray of hope.

Haruka looked at parts of the Plane. She saw Ryuichi standing over it, talking to someone who looks to be pinned down under the weight of the plane. Michiru? She immediately ran towards her. Looking at the damage, Michiru's bottom half was pinned underneath the weight of the middle part of the plane.

"Ami?! Ami?!" She yelled out causing the blue haired girl to rush to her side. Ami looked at her in question, "My arm, its dislocated..." Ami continued examining her arm.

"It is..." The Doctor trailed off with the obvious.

"I need you to snap it back in." Blue eyes went wide at the request, it would be painful.

"Just do it. I need to help Michiru." She pleaded. The Doctor obliged, giving Haruka a piece of cloth to bite, she snapped Haruka's shoulders in place causing a gut-wrenching muffled scream from the blonde. Without thanking the Doctor she immediately ran to the wreckage where Michiru was trapped.

"Michiru!" Michiru's blue eyes looked up at Haruka, giving her a weak smile, "Ryuichi! What are you doing? Help me!" She commanded. Ryuichi was in shock but he slowly nodded.

"Haruka, Ryuichi, don't hurt yourselves..." The aqua haired beauty weakly said.

"One... two... three... aaaaaarrrrrrghhhhhhhhh!" Haruka commanded over and over again as the wreckage mearly tilts.

Hotaru, Setsuna, Usagi and Mamoru walked closer to Haruka and Ryuichi. Mamoru nodded at Usagi, Usagi knows Mamoru must help. Though having injured knees, he managed to go to the blonde's side. Tapping her shoulders. Haruka looked at Mamoru with a thankful glance. Doing another countdown but failed. She cried and punched the metal in front of her.

"You can do it Papa, you can save Mama, just like you saved me..." Hotaru trailed.

Haruka's pained green eyes suddenly focused. Everyone looked from Haruka to Hotaru. Concluding for themselves that Haruka saved Hotaru from a dangerous state.

"We can do this Haruka." Mamoru assured.

Haruka then looked at Ryuichi. "If you want to be a married man, we have to do this."

Ryuichi's blue eyes started streaming. He raked his fingers through his bloodied blonde hair and nodded. Giving Michiru a loving stare, her smile was weak but her beauty remains the same.

"OKAY! ONE! TWO! THREEEE!" Haruka yelled.

With all their might, but more so Haruka's strength. Call it a rush of adrenaline or focus, Haruka knows the only way she managed was because she truly loved Michiru and she would do anything to save the love of her life. Finally, they managed to get the wreckage moving and grab Michiru from underneath. She was happy, but she saw Ryuichi and Michiru share a kiss giving each other a desperate embrace. She felt another tap from Mamoru as he gingerly walks back to Usagi's side. Hotaru and Setsuna now went to Michiru's side.

"Michiru-san!" Setsuna gave her friend a hug along with the exhausted Hotaru. Ami went to her side to check if any vital organs were damaged. Michiru's wrist and ankle were broken. Luckily that was it.

"She's alright. A broken wrist and ankle. Just in time. The weight would have crushed her had it stayed there longer... You look pale, I know its stupid to ask but are you alright?" Ami gave Haruka a reassuring smile. The blonde just smiled weakly before bowing.

"Thank you, Ami-san." She walked towards Michiru, taking a seat right next to her and Ryuichi. Michiru grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, Ruka..." She looked at Haruka's green eyes, tears brimming from her own. She thought Haruka died but like the stubborn person that she is she survived. Haruka shifted her gaze to Ryuichi.

"Can I talk to Michiru?" Her eyes almost pleading. Ryuichi looked at Michiru, the aqua haired beauty just nodded. He left hesitantly and gave them the space they needed. He went to the other group's direction to see if they need help with anything.

Haruka didn't know what to say nor did Michiru. They haven't spoken ever since that day. Michiru chose her career over Haruka and then returned to Japan with another man. Despite that, after all these events, there is no need for explanations. Haruka removed her hand from Michiru's grasp and wrapped her tired muscular arms around Michiru. Kissing the back of Michiru's head, not minding the dirt or the blood. Michiru tensed,

"Stay like this for a few minutes. I have something to say," Haruka chuckled a bit. The last time she said this, she lost the love of her life. She could feel Michiru nod against her lips, she closed her eyes. "I love you. I always have. I always will." Michiru noticed the weakness in the blonde's voice and immediately turned to face her, looking at Haruka's face. It was so place, drained of all colour. Haruka's mouth opened once again,

"I wanted to marry you. Have babies with you. Grow old with you... that was all I wante..d" Michiru frowned as she noticed Haruka's voice getting weaker and weaker. "Can I get a last kiss?" This time it was barely a whisper... tears started falling from her face, with her good hand she slapped Haruka across the face, but the blonde didn't move, her head just fell to the ground. She grabbed Haruka's collar and shook her. As if its just as easy as trying to wake her up.

"Haruka?" She shook her shoulders. Slapped her cheek. Grabbed her blonde hair. Nothing.

"Ruka?!" This time she said in between uncontrollable sobbing. "Ruka, Please! I love you! Ruka!" She tried her best pull Haruka's body up, the blonde just weakly smile.

"Y...you don't have to say it..." The blonde replied even weaker than before but she responded Michiru smiled, lunging at the blonde's lips giving her a kiss but Haruka didn't respond like she used to. It was like she was just merely hanging on. The smile was still plastered on the blonde's face.

"Hey... Hey... we can still have babies... we'll have 6 more... we can have a basketball team... we'll be good parents. We will be awesome parents. On... on our wedding... you will wear that white tux I love on you and... you ..."

"I'd like that... I'd like that a lot... they will be beautiful like you..." Haruka looked at Michiru one last time before her eyes closed again.

"Haruka?" Michiru feared the worst. This time her eyes trailed at the pool of liquid forming on Haruka's stomach, she hesitantly lifted her shirt up, afraid of what she might see. When she did, she gasped.

"Ami! Ami!"

She knows Ami was busy helping the others out but surely none of them was in Haruka's condition. Michiru thought about how Haruka desperately tried to save her just a few minutes ago. She did save her, despite having an an injury of this level. She grabbed the back of Haruka's head, gripping a handful of blonde hair...

"Haruka... Please... Ruka... Please... I love you... I love you... Don't leave me." She repeated her mantra over and over, her hand holding Haruka's as she held it close to her cheek. The warmth from Haruka's body slowly draining.

"Michiru! Get out of the way!" Ami yelled a couple of times but it fell on deaf ears.

Ami and Ryuichi ran to Michiru and Haruka's side. Michiru couldn't hear anything they said. Ami pushed her away but she still tried to hold on to Haruka's hand as Ryuichi tore her away from the scene, wrapping his arms around her but she twisted her body to look at Haruka. Then she screamed as she struggled to get to Haruka's side and out of Ryuichi's embrace. She screamed and kicked and pushed and shoved but she was still stuck in Ryuichi's arms. All she could see was Haruka, sleeping. The wind dancing in her hair, her peaceful face, her black statement shirt for Michiru's wedding, her grey trousers. The pool of blood... and then black out.

* * *

**A/N: Alright thanks for reading. I know its depressing but do not complain because life is never fair. It isn't! Like I want Haruka to be real, but no, reality and life says no! What can I do? Ah, but wait, this is fanfiction and anything is possible so let's get even more depressed.**

* * *

Choppers. The last thing she remembers were choppers. All she can see is black. She slowly opened her eyes, scanning the room. She saw blonde hair near her bed, the person was holding her hand. She squeezed the hand back, the owner of the blonde hair snapped his head back, a small smile creeping on his face but she... she was disappointed.

"Michiru, what's wrong?" Her fiance asked, squeezing her hand in the process. She can't lie anymore.

"Haruka? Where is she?" Ryuichi's face turned from compelled to heartbroken in a matter of seconds. He knew he lost her, the moment that plane crashed.

Hotaru was sitting down on the edge of the bed. Talking to her Papa, reading stories. Embracing her every now and then. Getting angry at her Papa for not waking up and eventually crying on her shoulders. She was young but she was smart enough to know what could possibly happen to Haruka if she doesn't wake up.

"Papa... how will you save me when I'm in trouble if you're asleep!" She slammed her tiny little hands on Haruka's chest simultaneously as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Setsuna opened the door and pulled the little girl from Haruka's bed. Her heart breaking at the sight. She cradled Hotaru in her arms as she sung lullabyes to calm her down. Hushing Hotaru's light sobs until she grew exhausted until she was forced to sleeping in tanned arms.

Not soon after that the door opened. Setsuna looked up surprised to see Michiru already up, she was limping on one foot dragging her IV drip towards Haruka, Ryuichi walking behind her looking glum. The blonde man sat right next to Setsuna on the farther side of the room. He knew, he has to let go of Michiru. Sometimes, something tragic can push people to realise the most important thing or person in their lives and that's what happened. He helped save Michiru, he knew most of the effort was from Haruka, they saved his ex fiance but he ended up losing her in the end. He just sighed. At least, Michiru is alive.

Michiru managed to sit next to Haruka, stroking her face and her tousled hair. Giving her brief kissed a she traced invisible patterns on Haruka's arm until her hand landed on her blonde saviour's hand. She gave it a light squeeze.

"I love you and I am so sorry I didn't realise it sooner... I hope you know that." She rested her head on Haruka's before kissing her on the lips. Her lips are warmer now.

_Insert Bob Dylan Song (To Make You Feel My Love): _

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawlin' down the avenue  
No, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love._

Though storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regrets  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothin' like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love.

__She listened to the beeping noise around her. Her throat dry. She wanted to cough but somehow she didn't have enough strength to. She could feel a weight on her right hand. She wanted to open her eyes but that happens to be too much of a task too. She squeezed the hand that was on top of hers. She squeezed it again, she could feel the other person squeeze it back, saying something she couldn't make out, wait a minute, that voice!

"Haruka!" Her name being spoken by that person was enough to open her eyes. Finally she coughed involuntarily. She could feel Michiru's hand lovingly rub her back.

"Mi...Michiru?" Her voice was hoarse but it was enough to bring tears to girl's eyes.

"Oh, Haruka! I thought you'd left me!" This time Michiru flung her arms at her lover, squeezing her for dear life. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" The smaller girl frantically said, showering Haruka with kisses, causing the blonde to chuckle. Sapphire eyes just looked at Green ones, she realised just now how much she missed the sound of Haruka's voice. Then her happy green eyes were replaced with worried ones.

"Ryuichi?"

"He has another girlfriend." Michiru stated, smiling which caused the blonde to frown.

"Already?! How-" Michiru understands the blonde's anger. To Haruka, Michiru was simply irreplaceable, but she had to hush Haruka's temper with her finger.

"Its been a year, 3 months and 5 days, Ruka." She slowly dipped her head near the blondes.

"A year and 3 months?" Haruka immediately reached her hair and found that it was indeed longer, then looked at Michiru, "You waited all this time?"

"I would wait for you for however long it took..." She finally closed the gap between her and Haruka and gave her a kiss. She took something out from her pocket and it revealed a ring, an eternity symbol encrusted with diamonds, sapphires and emeralds.

"Will you marry me?" She asked Haruka. Haruka was shocked, this isn't happening. She questioned her sanity a few times, questioning if she was dead or alive but then an idea crossed her mind.

"No. I can't." She blankly stated. Michiru stumbled from the bed, her heart slowly breaking. Is Haruka still mad at her? "I'm not ready yet Michiru, as you can see... I am still bed-ridden." Michiru's eyes turned into slits as Haruka's grin grew wider and wider.

"Baka!" She slapped Haruka's arm causing the blonde to yelp in pain.

"Annnnd... she's back." Haruka jested some more, Michiru just pinched Haruka's nose this time and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Don't joke around, I want to start forever with you. I delayed it long enough..." Michiru trailed.

"I love you Michiru... Yes." Michiru smiled.

The door flung open to reveal a giddy Hotaru. She immediately jumped on the bed and hugged her Papa.

"HARUKA-PAPA!" Her grip on Haruka's neck tightened.

"Oi... Oi... Hime, Papa's not alright yet!" Haruka said, laughing at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Do you remember how you saved me papa? You were like a super hero!" She propped her elbows on Haruka's stomach with her chin between her hands. Michiru just laughed.

"She's told everyone this story a million times now." Michiru ruffled Hotaru's hair, Haruka just chuckled. That was actually scary for her, seeing Hotaru in danger like that. How did she manage to save the people she loved the most? She must be blessed. She smiled again.

"Ne, Hime-chan, how did Papa save you again?" She encouraged the keen story-teller. Although in Hotaru's story Haruka was a super Hero.

"I was stuck in a tall tree as big as the _umpire_ state-"

"Empire." Michiru corrected.

"Mama! It's my story!" Both Haruka and Michiru laughed. "Gomen ne, Hime-chan." Michiru winked at Haruka.

"So I was stuck in a tall tree, tallest tree in the woods, big as the umpire state- I was trying to hold on but I couldn't and then... Papa flew and safely got me down." The little girl proudly beamed.

"I flew?" Haruka asked looking at Michiru and Hotaru, Michiru giggling in the background.

"Yes. You're a super hero Papa."

They exchanged more stories about the tragedy that has befallen them 1 year, 3 months and 5 days ago, trying to make light of the tragedy that almost took their lives. It is also the tragedy that brought them together. Haruka might as well be capable of flight. She thought she lost the love of her life. Now, Michiru just proposed to her. Such is life.

* * *

**And I needed a happy ending. Reviews are nice. I love reviews. So please drop me a review, will ya? Will ya? Thank you for reading, I think I might be able to start on the other fics now. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
